Wanting To Be Fat
by Roxius
Summary: Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune have all caught a terrible disease...that makes you extremely hungry! Warning: contains female WG and some other stuff not alot of people enjoy reading. So, if you don't like it...don't read it! PLease R & R if you can, though!
1. Chubby

Hinata Hyuuga knew something was wrong the moment she placed her hand on her stomach and felt a strange curve on her belly. Her slightly fuller cheeks grew a deep red.

'Oh no…don't tell me this is…'

Fearing the worst, Hinata quickly lifted up her jacket a bit and peeked; her once finely-toned stomach had spread out a bit and was not only soft and jiggly, but it was preparing to soon roll over her waist. Pulling her jacket back down, Hinata covered her face with her hands and cried.

'How? How could this have happened to me?'

Suddenly, Hinata knew the reason of her ballooning belly. For the past few days, it had been near impossible to see Hinata without a bag of assorted chips or a half-eaten candy bar in her hands. For some reason, Hinata just couldn't eat enough to satisfy her hunger. Patting her stomach, Hinata whimpered when she saw it jiggle under her clothes.

Instead of deciding to ignore it like most people, Hinata went to the only person she knew who could best explain the situation: the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, someone is here to see you. It's Hinata…" Shizune said as she opened the door to the Hokage's office. Hinata thanked her and stepped inside. Taking one last glance at Shizune, Hinata thought, 'Hmm…was it just me, or did Shizune look a little…plump?'

Tsunade, who Hinata also seemed to think looked a bit bigger recently, glanced up from her papers and said, "Oh, hello, Hinata! What is it that I can do for you today? Is there a mission you want to take?" Standing up, Tsunade brushed herself off, but not without her hands passing over a rather large gut hiding within her robes. Her entire body seemed bigger, especially her already huge breasts. Tsunade's thick thighs were pressed tightly within her pants. There was even evidence of a possible second chin forming.

'What…what is going on here?' Hinata wondered for a moment before realizing she was supposed to answer. Blushing slightly, Hinata began to explain her predicament about her recent weight gain. "Well…I know this is normally something that isn't terrible enough to be reported to the Hokage, but…I seem to be…um…gaining weight, 5th Hokage. And it's been happening so recently, I don't know what's going on…"

Oddly enough, Tsunade took Hinata's complaint into consideration, and had a sample of her blood taken. It took about an hour, but Tsunade finally came back with the results on why Hinata was suddenly getting fatter:

"It seems you have a very rare disease, Hinata…" Tsunade said, staring at the medical form she had just retrieved. Hinata's entire body turned as white as her own Byakugan before she let out a high-pitched scream. Tsunade really wished she hadn't said it was a 'disease'.

"A…a disease? I'm…am I going to die? Please save me, 5th Hokage! I-I-I don't want to dieeee!!!" Hinata cried, tears pouring down the sides of her face. Tsunade put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Hinata…listen. It is a disease…but it won't kill you. It is a special kind of disease that is very rare and difficult to catch…and it only affects women. All it does to you…is greatly increase your metabolic rate, causing you to eat more…"

Hinata fall to her knees and stared up at Tsunade's face (to be more precise, she was staring at Tsunade's belly) in disbelief. "That's…that's impossible!" Hinata cried, unwilling to allow herself to believe such bull. Tsunade shook her head sadly and sighed. "Unfortunately, it IS possible…why do you think I'm this big?" She playfully slapped her obese gut for emphasis.

Picking herself up off the floor, Hinata gently touched her own slightly swollen tummy and asked, "But…how did you get this disease? I thought you said it was very difficult to catch…" Tsunade walked (more like waddled, actually) to her desk and sat down, her large breasts bouncing all the while.

"It is difficult to catch, but it's not impossible to catch. It seems that this disease can spread like wildfire when given the chance…I think I'm the original infected person, though, and you got it from me. I apologize, Hinata…and now it looks like Shizune might have gotten it to, without even knowing…" When Tsunade said this, Hinata recalled how Shizune had looked kind of plump earlier.

"Even worse," Tsunade continued to explain, "I think that as more people are affected by this disease, the easier it can spread. Of course, that doesn't mean we have to be quarantined or anything. All this disease really does is just cause weight gain. Still, it would be best if we found a cure before all the women in Konoha become too fat to even move!" Hinata gulped and shuddered at that thought.

Suddenly, Tsunade's belly let out a groan of hunger. Reaching into her desk, Tsunade pulled out a ice cream sundae (!) and began stuffing her face. In between sticking large chunks of ice cream into her mouth with a spoon, Tsunade ordered, "Listen, Hinata, it'd be best to just go with it for now, okay? I promise our medical team will come up with something soon…"

Hinata nodded and walked into the hallway to leave. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Hinata heard a belch and the sound of a belt snapping. She looked back and saw Tsunade's gut had burst out of her robes and was now laying heavily on her lap for all to see. She had finally reached a double chin, too. Groaning, Tsunade kneaded her giant belly like dough. Then, the busty blonde farted and sighed in relief. Shuddering again, Hinata quickly ran out of the building.

Everywhere she went, all Hinata saw where rows upon rows of food stands. So much food…it all smelled so good…Hinata wanted to take just one bite…or two…or three…or maybe four, if she was up to it…A small smile formed on her round face…

Mentally slapping herself, Hinata thought, 'No! I can't let myself get fat like this! I can't just give in like Tsunade-sama! I have to persevere!' With new strength to her resolve, Hinata dashed home, her belly groaning in protest. By the time she at the front gate of the Hyuuga mansion, poor Hinata was out of breath and incredibly hungry.

'Hmm…I'm not too fat yet, though…at least I'm not as big as Tsunade-sama…' Hinata thought to cheer herself up as she unlocked the gateway and entered the front door. As soon as she walked inside, a powerful delicious smell filled her nostrils. Licking some drool off her chin, Hinata walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. Neji was cooking something, which was made all the more stranger by him wearing a pink apron while doing it.

Looking up from the dark-brown cream he was stirring, Neji smiled and exclaimed, "Ah, welcome back, Hinata-chan! I had nothing to do…so I decided to bake a whole chocolate cake just for you! Isn't that great?" Hinata, while thanking Neji, thought, 'Hmm…I think Neji enjoyed those cooking classes of his a bit TOO much…' Suddenly, Hinata remembered something she had forgotten only a moment ago: she couldn't let herself fall prey to this disease and get fat!

"Uh…Neji, you don't need to make me anything…that's really sweet of you, but…I can't eat a whole cake by myself! Besides, I just had lunch and I'm full!" Hinata continued to blurt out various excuses to get out of eating the cake as she slowly moved herself upstairs to her room. When she was finally inside, Hinata locked the door and collapsed onto her bed, breaking out into tears. 'How? How could this have happened to me? I don't want to get fat!' Hinata thought sadly before her exhaustion took over, dragging her into a deep sleep…

* * *

_"Ugh! What a pig!" _

_Hinata's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around. She was surrounded by a group of girls glaring down at her, two of them Hinata recognized as Ino and Sakura. Lifting up a stick, one of the girls poked her and snapped, "Hey, piggy! What are you doing on the floor? Get off your fat ass and try to lose some weight for once!" _

_Looking down, Hinata let out a screech when she saw a huge overflowing gut with three rolls hanging off of her body. She then looked at her hands and arms (they were chubby and plump), her legs (big juicy thunder thighs), her breasts (bigger than Tsunade's, so soft and squishy to the touch, and her own face in a mirror (She had big fat red cheeks, three chins and plump lips). And, although she couldn't see it, Hinata's ass was huge and chunky, one of the biggest ghetto asses ever seen. _

_She couldn't even pick herself up off the ground. This time, Ino pointed an accusing finger at Hinata and hissed, "Ha ha ha! Look at the stupid ugly pig! She can't even get up, let alone move! All she can do is sit on her fat ass and stuff her face all day! She just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" _

_Hinata demanded for them to stop, but the girls just kept insulting her. _

_"Please…please stop…I'm not fat…I'm not fat…" _

_"STUPID, UGLY FATTY! GO TO HELL!" _

_"Stop…stop being so mean…please…" _

_"FATTY! FATTY! FATTY! PIG FAT PIG!" _

_"Why are you so cruel to me? I didn't do anything…I'm sorry…" _

_"UGLY OLD PIG! FAT STUPID PIG! BIG, FAT, UGLY, STUPID, DUMB-" _

_"I…I…I SAID…I SAID STOP IT!!!!" _

_Suddenly, Hinata's body, as if things weren't bad enough, began to expand. Everything started to fill up with more and more fat as Hinata's swelling ass and belly lifted her higher and higher into the air. The group of girls screamed and ran off as Hinata continued to grow bigger and bigger. More and more rolls and stretch marks formed on Hinata's belly, more cellulite and thick flab gathered on her thighs and ass, her breasts filled with more and more milk, and her fat red cheeks became even more and more swollen as her tenth chin finished forming. _

_Even though she was now nothing more than a SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSBBW, and even fatter (much fatter) than before…Hinata didn't seem to mind it much. She even felt kind of…happy…this way. 'It doesn't make sense…I was so unhappy a moment ago…but now I'm a freakin' mountain of fat…and I like it. What is going on inside my head?' the Hyuga girl wondered as she tried to rub her colossal belly, but her arms were too full of fat to even be lifted a few inches. _

_'Maybe…maybe, deep in my mind, I always kind of wanted to be fat…bigger is better, right? Besides, I've heard how a lot of the cutest guys always seem to have some kind of weird fetish, mainly around BBWs, like what I soon hope to be…like Tsunade-sama said, for now I'll just accept my fate and go along with it…' Hinata thought, hoping that this is her reason for this strange enjoyment of being large. _

_Suddenly, Hinata heard the sound of screams and looked up. _

_Much to her delight, that same group of girls that made fun of her before were now all swelling up with immense amounts of fat. Soon, they had all become giant mounds of flesh too. Chuckling to herself, Hinata allowed the fat to envelope her as she grew even larger… _

_

* * *

_

Hinata let out a small burp and opened her eyes. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned and thought, 'Aww…it was all just a dream, huh?' Climbing out of bed, Hinata took off her clothes and, standing only in her underwear, looked at herself in a mirror. Her thighs seemed a bit thick looking, and her ass was pretty soft. Her breasts were nice and well developed, and her belly…her belly stuck out a bit, just barely going over her waist.

Smiling, Hinata placed a hand on her belly and said, "Don't worry…I'll fill you up soon!" And with that, she tossed back on her clothes and ran downstairs, hoping Neji had still went through with making the cake…

Meanwhile, back at Tsunade's office, the 5th Hokage had completely burst out of her clothes and was sitting on top of the remains of her chair, groaning as she rubbed her giant gut. With one final burp, she laid back and fell asleep, her huge overfed belly sticking high in the air. When Shizune peeked in on this, she smiled and made sure to keep everyone out of Tsunade's office until later…

At least until after she finished that 6-foot éclair she bought, which Shizune stuffed into her growing gut with earnest…


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata, now resolved to accept herself no matter her weight, walked into the kitchen, she saw Neji had just taken the cake out of the oven. Glancing up, Neji smiled and said, "Ah, Hinata-chan! I knew you would come to your senses! I made this whole thing just for you, after all…"

That was when Hinata realized something strange. "Yeah, you did do that…" Hinata replied, "But why? Why would you go and waste your time by baking me an entire cake?" Neji smirked and started whistling as he covered the large cake with icing. Taking a seat at the table, Hinata found herself itching to dive into that cake and stuff it all into her belly. 'Damn, that stupid disease thing really does make me hungry…'

"It's too bad, Hinata-chan…about that annoying little disease of yours…" Neji suddenly remarked out of nowhere. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she started stammering. "H-H-How…how did…how did you find…I mean…huh?" She was completely overwhelming with wondering how Neji found about her disease that she only recently learned about.

Still smirking, Neji said, "For the past few days, your chakra had been extremely distorted. It would keep changing different colors and…and I just didn't like it. So, while you were sleeping, I went to the 5th Hokage…and I saw her completely naked and fat, asleep on the floor…then I met with Shizune…and that's how I found out…" Hinata's mouth fell open in shock. For an obsessive baking weirdo, Neji proved himself to resourceful time from time again.

"What really bothers me is the fact that when more people have it, the easier it can spread…" Neji said with his arms crossed. Noticing he was distracted, Hinata quickly reached out to snatch up some of the cake, but her cousin just slapped her hand away. Neji let out a huff and continued, "As I was saying, if you, Tsunade and Shizune all have this disease that causes weight gain…then who's to say that EVERY SINGLE GIRL in all of Konoha will get it? This could be really bad, Hinata…"

At this point, though, Hinata had become too engrossed with wanting to eat the cake to even pay attention to Neji's rants anymore. 'Must eat…must eat…must eat…' Hinata's belly (which was still far too small) groaned out in protest for food. Sighing, Neji hastily spread the chocolate icing on it and allowed Hinata to dig in. "Just don't make too much of a mess, okay? I need to clean up before your dad gets home…"

Hinata stuck both of her hands into the huge cake and began dragging it into her gaping mouth, wanting to get as many calories into her belly as possible. Neji watched in disgust for a few moments before heading out into the other room to watch a taping of 'Dr. Phil'. Meanwhile, Hinata had practically eaten half of the huge cake already, her entire jacket, fingers and face covered in chocolate icing.

When it was finally over, all that was left was a completely clean plate and an overstuffed Hinata. Leaning back in her chair, she licked some icing off her chubby face and belched. She unzipped her jacket almost all the way, allowing what looked like the forming of a potbelly to roll out and rest heavily on her chunky thighs. "Hey, Neji! You make pretty good desserts, I must say…" Hinata called over to her cousin before letting out another belch.

Hinata had never felt so stuffed in her life. It hurt a bit and she was kinda gassy…but she liked it. Rubbing her taut belly, Hinata smiled and thought about how big it'll be once all the fat sinks in. Hinata tried to push herself up by using the table for support, but her belly was too heavy, so she just sat there and let out more gas. She could practically feel her expanding ass cutting into her already tight jeans, and her breasts starting to burst out of her now-tiny bra. Hinata was really enjoying herself right now.

"Damn, you sure seem to like this whole idea about getting fat…" Neji remarked when he walked back into the kitchen and saw Hinata in all her overstuffed glory. Smiling with a mouth covered in chocolate icing, Hinata replied, "Well, if I'm going to have a disease that causes me to gain weight like this, I might as well enjoy it, right? Besides…it's not so bad…I get to eat a lot, and I really love food, too…"

Neji nodded and started cleaning off the plate a beautiful chocolate cake once resided atop. Handing Hinata a wet towel to clean herself up, Neji said, "Well, if you really are going to try and gain as much weight as possible, at least until a cure for this disease is made…I'll support you! Of course, it'll be pretty hard to hide it from your parents when they see you become practically a ball of fat!" For some reason, that little statement seemed to make both Hyuuga kids feel a bit…turned on.

However, Neji's statement also brought a new sense of dread within Hinata's being…

'When a cure for the disease is made…'

* * *

Ino Yamanaka let out a sigh as she dug around in the bag of chips. She was standing at the front counter of her family's flower shop, and not a single customer had come in all day. 'I really wish my dad would just let me leave early if no one comes in…god…and I wish there were more chips in this bag!' Realizing the bag was no devoid of salty potato goodness, Ino sighed and tossed it into a trashcan.

Reaching under the counter, Ino pulled out a bag of salted pretzels this time. Tossing a few into her mouth, Ino thought, 'Good thing I made sure to hide a whole bunch of these snacks for myself under there…damn it, though, I'm really hungry today…maybe I'll have another bag and then I'll skip dinner…can't let my figure go to waste…'

However, as soon as she had finished off the pretzels, Ino moved on to eat an entire bag of Oreos, followed by another bag of potato chips. By now, all the blonde girl did was just sit and eat for the rest of her shift, and when she went home, she felt completely stuffed.

Yet…by dinner time, Ino found herself starving for more and more delicious food…

Already, the disease (let's call it a virus from now on, okay? 'disease' makes it sound really…bad…) was beginning to spread throughout Konoha…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A bright smile broke out on Hinata's chubby face when she woke up the next day. Wearing nothing but a tight pair of panties and bra, she ran over to the mirror to check herself out. After eating that entire chocolate cake, Hinata went right to bed and slept the rest of the day, unable to do anything but digest her delicious dessert feast. Now…she wanted to see how she looked after it all spread out.

The first thing Hinata noticed was a nice pair of red chubby cheeks she had, and her flabby double chin that pressed up against her fat neck. Next, she saw her large fat breasts, which were seeping out of her bra. Hinata fondled herself a bit in the mirror until she felt her nipples grow hard. Next, it was her belly, the biggest and most powerful part of her body. A huge, obese gut hung about a few inches over her waist, and jiggled a bit with even the slightest breath. It was an amazing big belly…

Finally, Hinata looked down at her thighs and ass, both of which had filled out quite nicely and were very chunky and soft. Smiling, Hinata patted her belly and thought, 'I can't believe it…I've gotten so fat…and I love it!' Feeling her belly suddenly let out a groan, Hinata decided to head downstairs for breakfast. Tossing on her jacket (which had trouble covering all of her massive gut) and pants (which cut tightly into her chunky thunder thighs), Hinata walked into the kitchen to find her parents and little sister already eating.

Hiashi, Hinata's stern father, glanced up and nodded to acknowledge his older daughter's existence, but froze in his spot when his eyes came upon her massive belly. Hinata's mother let out a small gasp and Hanabi's already big eyes grew five times wider. Unsure of what to say, Hinata just blushed and sat down at the table. She was planning to go out to eat breakfast later, anyways.

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something, but a quick glare from her father shut her up. Finally, the awkward silence was broken when Hiashi picked up his cup of coffee, took a sip, and said, "Good morning…Hinata. You look…well…" Hinata blushed and tried to stare down at her feet, but her round soft belly was in the way. Covering her mouth with her hand and looking disgusted, Hinata's mother stood up and left the room. Soon afterwards, Hanabi followed suit.

Now, only Hinata and Hiashi were left in the room, an eerie sense of foreboding falling before them. Still blushing, Hinata excused herself and quickly ran out of the house. She tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but it was just so difficult. Her father, though, let out a sigh once she left and thought, 'That girl…I really hope she knows what she's doing, gaining all that weight…'

* * *

Tsunade let out a fart as she stuffed another whole hotdog into her mouth, chewing it up frivolously. By now, Tsunade was truly a huge obese goddess, with a giant overhanging belly that poured over both her waist and sides. She had a giant soft chunky ass that slowly began to crush the big beanbag chair she sat on. Her giant fleshy breasts rolled off the sides of her gut, which stuck a few feet ahead of her, making it impossible for even the most limited of movements. Even with all this fat accumulating inside her…Tsunade ate on.

Due to her immense size, Tsunade had to wear an extra-large moo moo to make herself look remotely decent. Also, now that she was so huge, the council did not want to risk revealing this fattening virus yet, so all public visits to the Hokage's office had been canceled. Only a few most trusted council members, including Shizune (who had, by now, learned of the virus and was accepting her gain just like Tsunade), who was outgrowing her already tight robes quite nicely.

A special hall was created that attached to the Hokage's office were hundreds of talented chefs brought food to her about every fifty minutes until 9, when Tsunade slept and allowed all the fat to spread out inside her. Anyway, Tsunade had just finished off the last of a whole plate of hotdogs when Shizune walked in, rubbing her own overstuffed gut. "Ah, Shizune! Do you have any news about the cure yet?" Tsunade asked before belching rather loudly.

"Well…" Shizune began, pulling a piece of paper out from between her heavy breasts, "It seems that the virus IS starting to spread throughout Konoha, and several women are already beginning to show the results of it…" Tsunade nodded to herself, her hefty red cheeks and three flabby chins bouncing up and down wildly. Suddenly, the door to the special hall swung open and a chef ran in, set a large plate of vanilla ice cream in front of Tsunade, and ran back through the door, closing it behind him.

As Tsunade dug into the ice cream, Shizune licked her lips in envy. Suddenly, before she could stop herself, her belly let out a loud groan of protest. Hearing this, Tsunade smirked and allowed Shizune to join her. For the rest of the day, these two women just kept eating and eating…getting fatter and fatter…

* * *

Hinata took a seat at the local ramen stand and ordered the usual. Shifting around a few times, Hinata realized she couldn't get herself comfortable in the seat. Looking down, she saw it was because her fat ass was rolling off the edges of it; she was just too big. 'Maybe getting fat isn't a very good idea, after all…' Hinata thought sadly as a bowel of hot fresh ramen was placed in front of her.

Although her belly was dying for much more than a simple bowel of ramen, Hinata planned to eat sparingly until later tonight, when she was going to check out that new All-You-Can-Eat buffet that just opened up near the edge of town. 'I can't wait…' Hinata thought with a happy look on her cute chubby face. She was just about to dig in when…she stopped.

Staring deep into that simmering bowel of soup, Hinata was reminded of a certain someone that hadn't even crossed her mind once these last few days: Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata couldn't believe how she could have forgotten him. After all, Naruto was the boy Hinata had always found herself chasing (stalking) after when they were young. Now that they were older, however, Hinata was not as interested in Naruto as before.

Of course, that was only because of Sakura Haruno, whom Naruto obviously had feelings for. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. There was no point brooding over the past now, especially with hot ramen needed to be eaten!

"H…Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and her mouth fell open in shock. Standing before her with a confused expression was none other than…Naruto Uzumaki himself.

* * *

"Ooh…ugh…my belly hurts…"

"Ino…Ino! Will you please come out already? It's almost noon, young lady!"

"Wow…I ate too much…my belly is so full…ooh…"

"Open this door right now, Ino! Ino! Listen to me, Ino!"

Ino Yamanaka was lying on top of her bed, moaning in pain as she rubbed her huge bloated gut. Even in the dim darkness of her room, hundreds upon thousands of different empty snack food bags were visible on the floor. Small bits of potato chips were clinging to her chubby red cheeks as she let out another cry of pain. A double chin had even appeared and her breasts were getting tight in her bra, which was originally two sizes too big only a day ago.

Digging her fingers into the soft fleshy mass that was her belly, Ino rubbed her now-thick legs together to keep herself from feeling so uncomfortable.

Yet…even after all that food…after eating non-stop all night…she still felt hungry. Rolling off her bed, Ino was still rubbing her belly as she walked over and opened up the door. Ignoring her mother, who was in complete shock at her daughter's massive form, Ino headed downstairs for something to eat. She needed to fill herself up…she wanted to be full again…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata-chan…"

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

An awkward silence overcame the two young ninja until, finally, the ramen cook spoke up. "Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki, right? Haven't seen you in a while, kid!" He grunted with a slight smirk, "How about a bowel of ramen…free of charge!" Nodding, Naruto sat down and accepted the offer, still unable to tear his eyes away from Hinata' plump figure. When the ramen finally came, Naruto found the will to speak up.

"Uh…haven't seen you in a while, Hinata…" This was because Naruto had gone off training with Sakura and Kakashi about a month ago, and had only recently returned. Stuffing a handful of noodles (she was still using the chopsticks, of course) into her mouth, Hinata tried to eat while ignoring the blonde boy's gaze. Of course, it was impossible to do so.

"Naruto-kun…I'm glad you've come back…" Of course, Hinata said this in an almost sarcastic tone, as she was still a little pissed that Naruto chose Sakura over her. Wincing and chuckling gently, Naruto began eating his own ramen. Once Hinata was done, she quickly paid the man, said good-bye to Naruto and left. She didn't even bother looking back as she quickly walked (more like waddled) her way home.

Glancing at her retreating back, Naruto smirked and thought, 'Heh…Hinata-chan is filling out quite nicely, it seems…' He still didn't know though that Hinata was blushing heavily all the way she walked home…

* * *

It was while Tsunade and Shizune were busy gorging themselves with a tub of fried chicken that a very important point was brought up. "You know, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she rubbed her growing gut, "With all this weight we're gaining, shouldn't we be worried about the various problems obesity can cause?"

While stuffing an entire chicken wing into her mouth, Tsunade shrugged and replied, "Well, I read the files over again, and it seems this virus protects us from those problems…a pretty odd thing, I must say…but I'm glad I can eat without worry like this…" And with that, Tsunade continued to fill herself up with more delicious food.

Shizune, however, felt a bit worried on how Tsunade was handling the whole 'weight gain' situation. 'It's like…she's really enjoying herself with getting fat…' the black-haired kunoichi thought, before the aroma of the chicken caught her attention and dragged her back to feasting. After a few minutes, Shizune let out a belch, and her gut burst out of her robes, hanging heavily over her waist.

Tsunade patted her subordinate's large gut and exclaimed, "You're coming along well, Shizune…" Blushing, Shizune began eating with much more vigor, her belly slowly growing all the while…

* * *

"Naruto, huh? Haven't heard that name in a while…" Neji remarked as he let Hinata inside his home. After that meeting at the ramen shop, Hinata had gone back home, but since her family was oddly absent, she went over to see Neji instead. When Hinata told him all about her meeting with Naruto, Neji was dully surprised.

"I mean…I'm not as interested in him as before anymore…" Hinata said, ignoring her belly's groans for more food, "But…just seeing him makes my heart pound fast…I just don't want him to make fun of me for my weight or anything…" Smirking, Neji took a sip of a cup of tea he just made and replied, "Don't worry about him making fun of you. Naruto is not the kind of person who would go and hurt a girl's feelings. He's respectable in his own way…"

Hinata couldn't think of an argument to contradict that statement. 'Yeah…Naruto-kun is a very kind person…what was I thinking, him making fun of me?' the growing Hyuuga girl thought. As Neji finished off the last of his tea, he asked, "So…how's the gaining going? Are you enjoying it?" Placing both her hands on her own large belly, Hinata guessed it must be as big as Tsunade's was originally (back in the beginning of chapter 1). Of course, she still had a long way to go.

Before Hinata could speak again, her belly let out yet another loud groan of hunger. "Argh, it's so hard…" Hinata moaned, "I just keep getting hungrier and hungrier…I can't stop wanting to eat more and more food…I barely eaten anything today…" Neji chuckled and, gently tapping Hinata's chubby face, said, "I know where we can go to help fill you up…"

"Is it that buffet place? I heard it doesn't open until later tonight…"

"No…it's even better…" Neji explained, "Of course we're still going to the buffet tonight, too. I mean, from watching you eat that cake yesterday, I'm sure that you'll pretty much eat everything there, no matter how full you already are…" Hinata blushed furiously and stared down at her belly. She hated to admit it…but he was right. 'Besides, I do want to be bigger, right?'

Tossing on a coat, Neji opened the front door and motioned for Hinata to follow. Her belly let out one more cry for food before she headed out into the streets once again…

* * *

Shikamaru was pissed. Grumbling under his breath, he hid his head under his arms as Choji watched him. The two friends were sitting at a bench in the park when Shikamaru suddenly revealed Temari had dumped him…for another girl! And it had just happened earlier that same day!

"Can you believe it, Choji? Can you believe it? God…I really wish this situation was too troublesome to bother with…but it isn't!" Shikamaru let out another sigh and hid his face again. Choji took out a bag of chips and, still trying to look remotely interested, asked, "So…how did this hilarious turn of events come about?"

Although Shikamaru and Temari had only been going out for about three months, the Nara boy had never felt happier. Now…he could only feel despair. "Well," he explained, "I remember going up to her room, you know, and see if she wanted to go out for lunch or something…and then…and then I saw them kissing! It was Temari and Tenten! Temari chose Tenten over me!!!" At this point, poor Shikamaru was acting completely OOC.

Choji stuffed a few chips into his mouth and ate them without a word. Suddenly, Shikamaru said something even more surprising: "You know…I think I might have actually been planning to dump her myself, you know…" This statement shocked Choji so much he almost choked on the chips, but he quickly regained composure.

"W-What? You were planning on breaking up with her? Why?"

Sighing, Shikamaru seemed finally back to his old self. "It's all too troublesome, really…" he replied, "But…but I think Temari was too thin for my tastes. I really enjoyed being with her and all…but I need a real woman! I need a fat woman!" This was something Shikamaru had never fully revealed about himself before, so Choji was intrigued. 'So…Shikamaru is an FA (Fat Admirer A.K.A. Someone who likes fat women), huh?' Choji thought as he ate another handful of chips.

Shikamaru leaned back and stared up at the sky for a while. Closing his eyes, he said, "I really wish I could find a good woman for me…at least so I can please my old man…" Suddenly, a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hey, guys! I was looking for you two all day!"

'Ugh…it's Ino again…' Shikamaru thought miserably. Choji, however, froze in horror the moment he glanced up at their female teammate. When Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, all he saw…was a big fat belly. Ino's big fat belly, to be exact. Shikamaru's once beauty-obsessed model-thin female friend had completely filled out. Ino had become a huge fat BBW, with a giant obese gut and a fat chunky ass to match. She had big red chubby cheeks and a double chin, too. Plus, let's not forget her giant breasts, which were nearly visible in her tight sweatshirt. For some reason, Ino seemed completely oblivious to her gain.

Belching, since she had eaten about four pounds worth of ice cream a while ago, she said, "So…do you guys wanna go and get some lunch together? I was thinking we should hang out a bit more…" Shikamaru quickly pushed himself up from the bench and exclaimed, "AH…I'LL…I'LL GO WITH YOU!" The crazy kid was sweating all over, his eyes unable to be torn away from Ino's massive swaying belly.

Choji, however, declined the offer and ran home, knowing Shikamaru would want some "alone time" with the much fatter Ino Yamanaka. "I guess it's just you and me, then, Shikamaru!" Ino said with a big grin on her adorably chubby face. A chill crawled up Shikamaru's spine when he saw that smile. It was just so…so cute!

'I just hope she can't read minds…because I'm thinking some really perverted things about her sexy body right now!'

With Ino leading the way, Shikamaru followed her to a diner, his eyes constantly wandering onto her giant round ass, which he noticed looked quite nice in that tight pair of pants of hers. Ino, though, was only focusing on one thing and one thing only: eat more food!

By the way, this diner is also the same "special place" Neji was taking Hinata to for a feast. So, they'll all probably run into one another soon…

* * *

Sakura Haruno was glad she was finally home. 'I don't think I could spend one more day out training in the wilderness with just Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! A girl needs her privacy sometimes!' Sighing, she collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Licking her lips, she began to feel hungry all of the sudden.

'That's odd…didn't I just have a big lunch? Oh, well…I guess a bit more food is okay…'

Without another thought on it, Sakura got up and headed downstairs for something to eat. Since her parents had gone out shopping, the house was empty. Smirking to herself, Sakura decided to raid the fridge to fill her feasting urges.

Now, the virus was spreading even faster…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade and Shizune were busy eating an extra-large ice cream sundae together when one of the council members burst into the room. The moment he noticed how large the Hokage had become, he had a massive nosebleed, but he quickly regained his composure, as he had important news to reveal! Tsunade, who's growing body was actually starting to fill out the moo moo, looked up from her tenth dessert that day and snapped, "Yes…what is it? Can't you see I'm busy eating right now?"

Wiping some stray blood off his nose, the man said, "H-Hokage-sama…it seems that the cure for the virus will not be completed as soon as we had hoped…and there's one other thing…" Handing a slip of paper to the immense women, the man quickly rushed out the door. Looking at what was written on the paper, Tsunade's mouth fell open, exaggerating her three fat chins.

"This…this is…"

It was the bill for all the food she and Shizune had eaten over the course of two days. It rounded up to about…well, it was a lot of money, anyway. Sighing, Tsunade knew there was only one thing to do in this situation. She picked up her spoon and continued to stuff herself with the ice cream before Shizune ate all of it. 'There's no use worrying over something like that…Konoha has more than enough money to pay the bill…'

Taking one last look at Shizune's swollen form, Tsunade said, "You know, Shizune, you look like you might need to use this moo moo instead, soon…" Both of these giant obese women were clearly enjoying their immense weight gain. They were not the only ones, however. As more and more women in Konoha caught this virus, they either began to accept it, enjoy it, or completely freak out about it. Still, none of them knew the real reason for their sudden increase in weight, but things were getting out of hand.

Once the ice cream sundae was done, Tsunade let out a belch and fell backwards to sleep off all the food. Shizune did the same, and now their bodies will grow even bigger as the fat spreads, thickening their limbs and bloating their bellies to immense sizes…

* * *

Hinata shivered a bit and clenched her coat tighter against her chubby form. It was getting colder outside, and nearly everyone in Konoha would put on at least a jacket before going into town. Looking up at Neji, who was busy looking around, Hinata asked, "Neji…can you please just tell me where we're going already? I'm getting really hungry…"

Finally, Neji decided to give in. "Well, it's this place that opened up about a few years ago, actually. It's called 'Akatsuki Diner', but it has no relation to the Akatsuki group itself, from what I've heard. They serve really good food, but it's all so high in fat content and everything that it became more of a underground place for FAs and Feedees and the like…" Hinata practically found herself drooling at the thought of such a place. Now she was REALLY interested!

Grabbing Neji's hand, Hinata began rushing forward to their destination, but she soon ran out of breath and had to stop. Chuckling as he helped Hinata over to a bench, Neji said, "You know, Hinata-chan, I really hope you want to become fat…because you'll probably end up immobile soon enough…heh heh…" Hinata gave her cousin a dirty look and laid back to rest for a moment.

"Ugh…I do want to get fat now…I can actually do it…but I don't want to lose my ability to move…" Hinata groaned, her hefty belly rising up and down as she continued to breathe. Without any warning, Neji lifted up Hinata's shirt and stared at his cousin's chubby belly for a few moments. "W-What are you doing?" Hinata exclaimed with flushed cheeks as she quickly sat up and slapped Neji's hand away.

Suddenly, Neji pat Hinata on the head and replied, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan…you're not nearly big enough to be immobile yet!" Hinata wanted to hit Neji over the head for being an idiot, but she was still too out of breath. 'Yeesh!' she thought, 'Neji has really changed. He's so kind to me now…he's so great…'

After a few more minutes, Hinata finally had enough energy to walk again. With a bit of help from Neji, Hinata lifted herself up from the bench and continued to follow her cousin to this mysterious 'Akatsuki Diner'…

* * *

"Tell me…how exactly did you learn of this place again?"

After a bit of walking (which took longer than expected since Ino had to stop and catch her breath a few times), Shikamaru found himself standing in front of the weirdest diner he had ever seen. A huge broken neon sign was hanging over the doorway, and, although some of the words were missing, it most likely read as 'Akatsuki Diner'.

Smiling, Ino turned to Shikamaru and said, "This is my first time here, but I heard about it from a few friends of mine. The food is really good here, and I'm really hungry for some reason today, so I decided to come here! Do you mind?" Shikamaru didn't mind at all, of course. 'If I'm lucky, I might be able to find even FATTER babes in there!' He thought slyly. At this point, Shikamaru was only thinking by his desires.

As the pair entered the dining establishment, a lone figure hiding in the shadows finally stepped out. It was Choji Akimichi, and he had been following Shikamaru and Ino the entire time (He actually only gone home to grab a new bag of chips). Unlike Shikamaru, Choji wasn't an FA, but he did have his reasons for coming to this particular diner.

'There's no way someone like Ino, who's always so obsessed with her appearance and being thin, could just become that fat and accept it! Although this may be her first time here, I just know something strange is going on! I must learn the truth! There is a conspiracy going about here! I can just feel it!' And with that goal in mind, Choji stormed into the diner. What he saw inside surprised him…well, not that much, really.

Besides for a few men (who obviously didn't come here for the food), the entire diner was mainly full of women, all of them quite large and still growing. He could practically see the various girls swell up with fat as they ate more and more, never stopping for anything but a drink of water or a breath of air. One girl sitting nearby had eaten so much her chair broke, and Choji had to jump back in surprise.

The next thing Choji noticed was the two male waiters struggling to bring out plate after plate of food to the gorging girls: it was a tall, muscular shark man and a black-haired man with a bored look on his face and two lines going down the sides of his nose. Choji had no idea who they were, but it was obvious they were having trouble. It got so bad that the shark man looked like he was about to burst into tears.

A man with messy orange hair and piercings on his nose poked his head through the door and snapped, "Kisame, don't you dare shed a single teardrop! We're the goddamn Akatsuki, so act like a man!" Since Choji couldn't really hear them over all the commotion, he decided to ignore it and go find Shikamaru and Ino.

When he finally found them at a table in the back, Ino was stuffing her face with a huge steak while Shikamaru watched, a big grin evident on his face. From underneath the table you could see Ino's gut slowly swelling outwards, hanging heavily between her legs. It was a wonder some of the clothes had burst off of the growing blonde girl. Grabbing Shikamaru's arm, Choji pulled him up and hissed, "Shikamaru, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking a very lovely lady here out to lunch! Is that so wrong?" Shikamaru hissed back, obviously upset that he was missing watching some of Ino's immense gain. While Ino walked up to the front counter to order her sixth helping (You get the food from the counter, apparently), Choji and Shikamaru continued their little argument. They seemed to be able to hear each other over the loud sounds of groans, moans, belches and farts from the many fattening women surrounding them.

"You can't just do this, Shikamaru! What if she finds out you like her only for her body and nothing else?"

"What are you saying, Choji? How do you know? Maybe I do like her personality, too!"

"Please! It's obvious you've been thinking of nothing but making Ino get fatter and fatter for the last few hours!"

"T-That…that is…that is totally not true! I…I can't believe you would say-"

"It is true. You're staring at Ino's big fat ass out of the corner of your eye…I can see you drooling…"

Sighing, Shikamaru closed his eyes and said, "Fine…fine…you're right. I…I know it's wrong of me, but all I pay attention to her is that huge fat body of hers! I mean…I don't understand what's going on anymore! God…it's just so weird for someone so obsessed with being thin like Ino to suddenly become fat like this…"

Choji bonked Shikamaru on the forehead and exclaimed, "That's exactly what I've been saying! Now listen! I think that-" The conversation was interrupted when a loud scream erupted within the diner. Spinning around, Shikamaru saw Ino with a look of both disgust and horror on her face. She was staring at her belly, and her entire body was shaking.

"Shikamaru…since when was I so fat?" She whimpered with tears pouring out of her eyes. Choji and Shikamaru both thought this was just some stupid joke, but it seemed Ino had never noticed her massive body until now. As Ino continued to wail, the many girls in the diner went back to eating and chatting amongst themselves. Shikamaru, however, walked over and pulled Ino into a comforting hug.

'This is so weird…how could she have not noticed how big she'd gotten? Maybe she's stupid…' Choji thought as he decided to take a seat. It didn't look like Shikamaru and Ino were going anywhere for a while now…

* * *

Shizune, who had stuffed herself to the limit for today and was starting to feel drowsy, let out a belch and mumbled, "Tsunade-sama…tell me again; where was the last place you had eaten before you got this virus?" Although this may not seem too important to either Tsunade or Shizune herself for that matter, the council needed as much information about the virus's source as they could acquire.

Touching her fat fourth (!) chin gently, Tsunade looked up and tried to think as she rubbed her massive overhanging gut at the same time. Although Tsunade had eaten her fill for the rest of the day, her moo moo was now showing strain with covering the Hokage's massive body and had even started to tear around her bulging thunder thighs. Plus, Tsunade was naked from the waist down, but her belly covered up any indecent parts.

"I think I had a quick bite to eat at that place…you know, the one where the food was really fattening…" Tsunade replied as she let out a fart from her giant soft ass. Shizune's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You mean that 'Akatsuki Diner' place? Why on earth did you go there?"

Tsunade shrugged, which was difficult with her heavy arms. "Well, I thought about being nice and pay the place a little visit, especially since they always get so much bad rep. It was really weird how all the employees and the manager herself wore masks. It was like they didn't want me to see who they actually were or something…"

Shizune wasn't really sure what to say about that, so she gave in to her fullness and fell asleep. As she laid back, her large overflowing stomach spread out like a blanket over her body. Her nice fat ass was a nice substitute for a cushion, too. Tsunade soon followed suit, and gentle snoring began to fill the office. Neither of them seemed to even bother and think about who really worked at the 'Akatsuki Diner'…or what secrets were hidden within the food they served…

* * *

Belching, Sakura unzipped her pants and removed her belt. Almost immediately, a nice round gut flowed out and filled in the spaces. "Ooh…I'm so big…yet I still feel hungry…what is going on?" Sakura asked aloud as she rubbed her belly to soothe it. It was so big and round and taut…and her thighs felt a bit thicker, too…

'Even my breasts have gotten big enough to actually be visible!' Sakura thought happily as she cupped her two soft jiggle breasts in her hands. She had gained so much just from eating all the food in the fridge, but she still craved more. She tried to zip back up her pants several times, but she couldn't do it, even if she tried to suck in her gut.

Sakura rubbed her belly again and thought, 'God…I can't believe I've gotten so fat…and I like it…' Of course, this was just the tip of the iceberg for her. No matter what…she needed to fill herself with more food! After quickly putting on a pair of sweats, Sakura went out, determined to eat and eat until her hunger is satisfied!

Things were certainly getting crazy in Konoha…


	6. Chapter 6

Ino only inspected her new fat body for only a minute or two before she said, "You know…I kind of like it." This really surprised Shikamaru and Choji, who had watched Ino practically go into hysterics about being so fat less than an hour ago. "A-Are you serious?" Choji asked with a confounded look on his face, "I mean, you were just crying a river about it not too long ago…"

Ino patted her giant swollen belly (which still seemed to desire more food) and replied, "Well, I thought about it, and being fat might not be so bad. I mean, I don't need to worry about diets anymore, and I can eat whatever I want! Plus, I heard most of the good-looking guys in life have weird fetishes like fat girls!" Although Shikamaru was glad Ino wanted to stay fat, he couldn't help but feel a little…confused.

"But…but you don't even know HOW you got fat? You ate a lot, that much is obvious, but you didn't even realize it until just now! Aren't you concerned in the slightest?" Choji snapped before Shikamaru could speak out his confusion. Ino shrugged and continued to devour an entire roast pork with a new sense of hunger flowing throughout her. She seemed to be eating even more now that she liked the idea of gaining weight.

Suddenly, the double doors of the diner swung open, and a few familiar faces stepped inside: Hinata, Neji, Temari and Tenten! Hinata and Tenten were happily chatting with one another while Temari and Neji lead the group. Choji noticed that the three girls of the group all had gotten quite pudgy since he saw them last. Especially Hinata, who looked like her coat might burst open at the slightest movement.

When Shikamaru saw the girls, his eyes immediately fell on Temari. She had actually filled out quite a bit too, and she was rubbing her gut hungrily while saying a comment to her girlfriend Tenten. Sighing, Shikamaru just turned back to Ino and watched her eat. 'I don't hate Temari…as long as she's at least happy with someone…' Shikamaru thought while closing his eyes in thought.

"I can't believe we finally made it! I'm starving!" Hinata exclaimed as she quickly ran up to the counter and ordered nearly everything on the menu. While Neji walked around to find a good table, he caught sight of Shikamaru and Choji, who had been trying to avoid being seen. Of course, how could they hide from a master of the Byakugan technique? Walking up to them, he said, "Hey, guys! Small world, isn't it? Didn't expect to see you two here…"

'This guy really sucks at conversations…' Choji thought sullenly, but he kept these mean thoughts to himself. 'So you brought Hinata here, Neji? Are you still trying to get revenge on the main branch by fattening up their daughter?" Shikamaru joked. Although Neji threatened the Nara boy with his 62-Palm technique, he eventually told them he brought Hinata here because he wanted to help her gain weight. "She said she wanted to get fat. She liked the idea of it, I guess…" Neji explained.

Glancing over at Hinata, Neji saw she was busy stuffing herself with a large, fatty donut as she carried a plate stacked high with food to the table. Neji quickly said goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji and ran over to help his cousin to the table and to keep the food from falling. Choji suddenly felt like he wanted to scream. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'

Once she sat down, Hinata unzipped her jacket all the way, allowing her fleshy plump belly to roll out and become completely visible. 'It's best to prepare ahead!' Hinata thought, since she knew that her belly will be much, much bigger soon. Licking her lips hungrily, Hinata dug in. She was completely absorbed into the notion of stuffing herself to the limit over and over again. Her belly was slowly beginning to grow once Hinata had devoured her sixth piece of cake, which made up only a small amount of all the food she had ordered!

Neji watched as Hinata's belly went from somewhat chunky and flabby to round and strained. It was such an amazing process. As Hinata laid back and let out a belch (She had to take a quick rest from all her eating), she placed a chubby hand on her belly. It felt so full and hard; not soft at all. Still…she needed more food. After a few breathes and letting out some unneeded gas, Hinata went straight back to gorging herself. At this point, it was mostly likely impossible for Hinata to ever fit in that jacket of hers again.

'God…Hinata-chan is so beautiful…so fat and soft…' Neji thought, his emotions getting the better of him. It was while Hinata was gulping down an entire carton of milk that Neji began to realize…that he was an FA. And not only that…but he was kind of falling for his own cousin! Slamming his head on the table, Neji muttered, "Oh, fuck…"

Normally, Hinata would have noticed her cousin's distraught, but she was too busy to do anything but eat at the time. Placing one hand on her growing stomach while holding a large milkshake in the other (She bought multiple drinks), Hinata thought, 'Oh god…I'm going to get so fat…and I can't wait!' She really was enjoying gaining so much weight. For about two hours, Hinata would eat and eat, then stop for a few minutes, and then eat again.

Unable to keep himself from feeling such perverted thoughts about his own cousin, Neji got up and left without even telling Hinata. However, just as he was about to go through the doors, he overheard one of the waiters, a tall blue fish-man, talking to the other waiter, a young man with long black hair and lines running down the sides of his nose. They seemed to be laughing about something.

"Hey, can you believe Leader's plan actually worked? I mean…seriously! All because we got Tsunade to eat our food, now all the women in Konoha are becoming fat!" exclaimed the shark man with a loud inhuman cackle. The black-haired one seemed more reserved, as he kept his evil laughter to a minimum. Nodding, he said, "It is quite funny, though. I mean…that special virus Zetsu made! Hah ha ha! Thank god it only works on women!"

Neji had a bit of trouble listening in on them due to all the noise in the background, but he finally understood what was happening here. 'These guys…this Akatsuki Diner…is responsible for the virus that is making all the women gain weight like this!' Unfortunately, Neji had no idea what to do now that he possessed such information.

He definitely couldn't fight these guys. Not only do the shark man and his friend look pretty strong, but the white-haired guy and the man with orange hair in the kitchen were scary-looking, too. 'For now…' he thought, 'I better go and report this to the 5th Hokage!' Then, Neji dashed out of the diner, completely forgetting about Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, she had just finished eating all her food.

Now that she was finally done, Hinata had become enormous. Pushing her chair away from the table, she belched loudly and let out a fart while caressing her huge, bloated gut. Red and taut, her belly had literally blown outwards since she had started her feast. Stretch marks were visible on the underside, and the giant round blob of a gut rested heavily on top of her thick, jiggle thighs, which were starting to tear her pants apart. Her breasts were becoming large and flabby; they were actually beginning to spill out of the sides of her bra.

Kneading her giant overstuffed belly like dough, Hinata groaned over her fullness. There was no way for her jacket to cover up this giant orb of a gut of hers now. Her cheeks had become red and swollen and she had two nice flabby fat chins.

Her giant, globular ass jiggled whenever she farted. It was on the verge of tearing out of her pants AND her panties, which had wedged tightly within her fat ass cheeks. With just a bit more cellulite in it, and maybe another fart or two, it would have completely burst out of the fabric. Instead, its flab just leaked over the sides of the creaking chair. Hinata also squeezed her huge love handles, which poured over her waist and hung there.

Looking around, Hinata moaned, "Ugh…Neji…Neji? Where'd you go…Neji? Ooh…my belly hurts…it's so full…" A few tables away, Temari and Tenten were feeding each other. Their large bellies had burst out of their shirts and were completely visible to the world as they slowly expanded larger and larger. Ino was busy finishing off her tenth plate of food, and her entire spherical body was starting to burst out of her clothes. Shikamaru was practically drooling over the results, while Choji seemed less than interested.

Hinata belched again and laid as far back as she could, which was difficult because of her giant ass taking up most of the chair. Groaning, Hinata pleaded out for Neji again, but with no response…

* * *

The first thing Tsunade felt when she finally regained consciousness (her overstuffed belly and her desire for sleep had knocked her out for quite a while) was someone's head pressed in between her large breasts. Pushing herself up, which was difficult now that she was even bigger, she realized it was Neji. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tsunade screamed as she pushed Neji away and knocked him into a wall. Smiling while rubbing the back of his bleeding head, Neji remarked, "You've gotten quite large, 5th Hokage!"

Tsunade looked down and had to admit that the Hyuuga boy was right. Her giant belly had taken on the form of a huge apron or blanket, covering almost her entire body. Her giant chunky hard ass stuck out far and was around the same size as a small monster truck's wheels. She had five flabby chins and huge swollen red cheeks. Her breasts always kept slipping over the sides of her belly and hung there as they grew bigger and bigger. Fat poured all over her sides and back like waves of a waterfall. She was obviously immobile by now, since it took nearly all her energy just to sit up. Belching, she asked, "How did you get in here anyway, Neji?"

Neji tried to take his eyes off Tsunade's swollen form (he failed in doing so) as he replied, "Well…when I told the council I had important information regarding this virus to tell you, they let me in right away!" Tsunade was about to ask why he then thought it was a good idea to stuff his head in between her breasts, but she decided not to. Turning to Shizune, Tsunade gently shook her awake.

Like Tsunade, Shizune was also at an incredible size. However, she still wasn't as big as Tsunade, so she had some mobility left in her…limited as it was. She had a huge five-rolled gut that overlapped her waist and most of her giant thick thunder thighs. She had a huge ass, too, but it wasn't as big as Tsunade's either. Basically, her entire body was a smaller, a bit less fatter version of Tsunade. Shizune only had three flabby chins and her cheeks were also kinda big and red, but not too much.

Once both overweight goddesses had awoken completely and snapped out of their drowsiness, Neji began to explain on what he had heard at the Akatsuki Diner. As he spoke, Tsunade's eyes grew wide, and then they started to glow with a furious rage. Her entire fat body jiggling, the 5th Hokage exclaimed, "THEY USED ME…AS A TEST SUBJECT? AND WITHOUT ME EVEN KNOWING? WTF?? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? A FAT JOKE, MAYBE? BECAUSE I KNOW ALL ABOUT THEM! I'VE BEEN HEARING THEM ALL DAY!"

"N-No! No No No!" Neji cried while waving his arms around excitedly, "This isn't a joke! Certainly not a fat joke, either! This is the truth! Whatever you ate at the Akatsuki Diner had a special virus inside it that you ended up spreading to everyone else! The cooks at the Akatsuki Diner are the culprits!" Tsunade thought for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard the name 'Akatsuki' before in a context that had nothing to do with dining…

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in shock. "Wait…this…this is…the Akatsuki ninja? Holy crap!"

It was odd no one seemed to remember that group of nefarious high-ranked criminals, but that wasn't important right now, since Tsunade, Shizune and Neji had to form a plan to stop the villains' evil plot…at least, they think it's evil…

* * *

A huge giant blob of flesh was being carefully monitored in the underground basement of the Akatsuki Diner. A strange-looking man with a half-white/half-black face was watching the blob in earnest, a wild smile evident on his lips. "Heh heh…keep growing…keep getting fatter…" he purred. The blob shook as a loud belch emitted from within it.

The man with orange hair and nose piercings from last chapter walked in and said, "So, Zetsu…how is Konan-chan coming along?" The black/white man named Zetsu cackled and exclaimed, "Oh, she is doing quite well, Pein-san! Just look at her…she is immense…" Pein did look, and he liked what he saw.

"Keep it up, Zetsu. Our plan may soon be entering its final stage. All we need now is one more female to come into the diner…and then we'll be ready…" Giving Zetsu a pat on the shoulder, Pein turned around and headed back upstairs. Zetsu smiled and looked back at the giant mass of fat, which was actually Konan, Akatsuki's only female member.

At that moment, Sakura Haruno finally decided where to go and make her already big gut become even bigger. 'I heard that Akatsuki Diner was pretty good...I think I'll go there!' Grabbing her purse and tossing on a sweatshirt and bigger sweat pants (just in case), she headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what the fuck our fuckin' leader is fuckin' planning…?" Hidan said aloud as he flipped several lard-soaked burgers with ease. Kakuzu, who was busy rolling large piles of dough, looked over his shoulder and replied, "You really shouldn't curse so much, Hidan. Anyway, how should I know what the leader's planning? All I know is that it has to do with making women really, really fat…"

Hidan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That guy is such a pervert!" he snarled, "Couldn't he go for something more normal like making girls get big butts or big boobs or something? No! He wanted to go and make EVERYTHING big! Yeesh! Now I'm stuck in a smelly, greasy kitchen making extremely unhealthy food for about 100 fattening girls! God, it's so annoying!" Before Kakuzu could respond, Kisame stuck his head in through a small slot on the wall.

"Are you guys done yet with the newest batch of food?" the fish man cried, "I think those fatass bitches might eat ME next if you guys don't hurry it up!" Hidan threw his head back and screamed, "DO YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY I SOMETIMES REGRET JOINING THE AKATSUKI!!!!" Kisame and Hidan had both been pretty emotional lately.

Sighing, Kakuzu began to spread out the rolled dough and thought, 'God, I hate my life…'

* * *

"I wonder what the fuck our fuckin' leader is fuckin' planning…?" Naruto asked Kakashi as the two ninja headed to Tsunade's office, were they had been called for an emergency meeting. Kakashi held a kunai threateningly near Naruto's throat and hissed, "Please…stop cursing or I'll have to kill you…" Needless to say, Naruto followed through with those very persuasive orders.

The moment Naruto and Kakashi entered the office, they saw Jiraiya, Asuma, Ebisu, and Inoichi had also gathered there. Then…Naruto's eyes fell upon Tsunade, who resembled a huge giant fat mass of beautiful flesh. Her huge bloated body looked like it was about to burst out of the moo moo she was wearing. Shizune, who was also quite large as well, with a belly that nearly touched the ground when she stood, was busy feeding her blonde-haired superior pieces of a large strawberry shortcake. Neji was there too…but no one cared about him.

"W-What is going on here…?" Kakashi asked, words failing to describe how he feels at the moment, "I return after two months with my pupils, and all the women in Konoha have become huge fat pigs!" Tsunade threw the masked ninja a dirty look, and Kakashi quickly apologized. 'Yikes…if I get her mad, she might sit on me…maybe that won't be so bad…' Naruto, however, was more interested in the mission. He knew that whatever was happening to make all these women so fat was happening to Hinata as well.

"Tsunade said this was all because of a rare virus," Jiraiya explained, since the 5th Hokage was too busy stuffing her face to speak, "Well, actually, it's an artificial virus. It only can affect women and it causes them to have extreme hunger and urges to gain weight. The council's highly skilled medical team had done everything they could to find data on it, but everything came up empty. Basically, someone created this virus…for a purpose. It has been confirmed, though, that Tsunade is the one who spread the virus, but how she got it in the first place is a mystery…"

Stepping up next to Jiraiya, Ebisu pushed his glasses back up and said, "However, we have just received information that the source of this virus is from Akatsuki Diner, a small place that opened up not too long ago infamous for serving food with too many calories. They are the obvious culprits, as Tsunade hadn't contracted the virus since she decided to eat there one day. So…we plan on infiltrated into the inner areas of the diner and learn exactly what is going on…"

Tsunade let out a loud belch, getting everyone's attention turned towards her. Rubbing her giant over hanging gut, she said, "I'm trusting everything in you all. Now, I like getting fat and bloated as much as the next girl, but I cannot allow my village to possibly be under the threat of danger! I wish you all the best of luck!"

It was a nice speech on Tsunade's part, but when she belched again soon afterwards, the whole thing felt a bit half-assed. Sighing, the group of skilled ninja quickly dashed out the window and made their way towards Akatsuki Diner. Naruto was the last to leave, though. He just stared at Tsunade for a few more seconds before rushing after Kakashi…

* * *

Sakura tried to keep herself from crying out in hunger as she slowly walked to the infamous Akatsuki Dinner. Placing a hand on her soft protruding gut, she thought, 'Oh god…I need food so badly…I'm so hungry…someone, please feed me…ugh…' The virus only generated these false feelings of hunger; she was actually way more full than she should be. However, Sakura's mind was only focused on one thing: food.

Her plump red cheeks bouncing up and down with every step she took, Sakura pulled her sweat pants down a bit and placed a hand on the underside of her gut. It was so soft and heavy in her hands, she felt like she might tip over if it got any bigger. 'It's so big…' she thought in a pained tone, 'My belly is so fat and round…but I'm still so hungry…I can't help but want to make it bigger and bigger…'

Sakura almost felt like falling down on her fat ass right then and there. Suddenly, a long, pale hand placed itself on her shoulder. Spinning around, Sakura saw two figures standing before her, both of them wearing long brown robes that covered their faces and bodies. From what she could see, the taller of the two people had yellow slit-like eyes and a pale complexion, while the shorter one seemed to be wearing thick-rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, miss," the pale figure purred in a feminine voice, "we're looking for a place called the Akatsuki Diner. Do you know where we can find it?" Smiling, Sakura replied, "Sure, I can take you there, since I was heading to that place myself! Just follow me, okay?"

As Sakura with new resolve continued her march towards the diner (ignoring the immense hunger pains in her belly), the pale man hidden under the robes smirked menacingly. A long, pink tongue hung out of the side of his mouth…

'Heh heh heh...soon, my old Akatsuki friends, soon...'


	8. Chapter 8

While Ino was busy trying to unleash the large amount of gas that had accumulated in her immense growing belly, Choji decided to look around. Nearly all of the girls were currently out of breath and resting, clutching their overstuffed guts in pain. Also…all of those odd-looking waiters from earlier seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen. 'I wonder what's going on…everything's become so quiet…' the Akimichi boy thought worryingly.

Shreds of what used to be Ino's clothes laid strewn all over the floor as the huge overweight blonde caressed her giant belly. She had grown quite large, and was now rivaling a size compared to Shizune. Ino had a huge overflowing belly that completely covered her giant, thick flabby thighs. Her arms were heavy and fat practically hung off the sides. Her waist was gone underneath all the fat; her breasts were huge, round and soft. She had three big chins and round red fat cheeks. Ino's giant globular ass was starting to overlap the sides of the three chairs she sat on.

However, Ino had eaten more than enough food for the day. As her eyelids grew heavy, Ino turned to Shikamaru and said, "Uhh…Shikamaru…can you please move over? I need to lay down for a bit…" Hearing this, Shikamaru quickly jumped up and let Ino's large body take up all three chairs as she laid back and soon fell asleep. Shikamaru decided to look around the diner and was surprised to see that most of all the overfed women in the building had fallen asleep.

"Something is definitely going on here…" Shikamaru muttered as he gently poked Ino's side, causing the blonde girl's entire body to jiggle about. Hinata, Temari and Tenten were also sleeping peacefully, all of them with giant fat bellies. The Hyuuga girl herself was especially large; Shikamaru could practically see the fat form all over Hinata's body right before his eyes. Choji bonked his friend on the head and hissed, "C'mon, man…stay focused!!!"

As the two boys walked over to the kitchen, Shikamaru quickly took as many peeks as he could at all the sleeping fat women that surrounded him. "Maybe we should tell the Hokage about all this…" Choji muttered to himself. Grabbing a single potato chip lying on one of the tables, Choji walked up to the counter and looked around. All the employees…had mysteriously vanished.

Meanwhile, outside of the diner, Sakura Haruno had finally arrived. Sweaty and out of breath, it had taken all she had (with a few pit stops for food) just to get there. She wiped her brow and said, "Phew, that took awhile! They really should have built this place closer to town!" Suddenly, she remembered those two odd fellows following her earlier. She had forgotten about them due to her immense desires to eat more and more food.

"…I guess they left…" Sakura mumbled after she looked around for only a minute. Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly waddled into the building. The two odd fellows mentioned earlier, however, had actually just hid themselves behind some bushes. Removing their cloaks, they revealed themselves to be…

…Orochimaru and Kabuto!

Orochimaru smiled evilly and hissed, "Ah…so this is the 'famed' Akatsuki Diner, eh? I wonder what those old partners of mine are planning…?" Kabuto pulled out several info cards and stared at them. The listed weight for all the females in Konoha was dramatically increasing…basically, he knew that they were all getting extremely fat already.

"This strange fattening virus…it's not something I'd expect for the deadly Akatsuki organization…" Kabuto muttered with slightly flushed cheeks. He didn't like to admit it, but fat girls always made him feel extremely uneasy. Whether it was due to disgust or attraction…Kabuto wasn't really sure.

Clapping his hands together, Orochimaru snickered. "Well, Kabuto? Shall we…go inside?" However, something happened...

* * *

Shikamaru was rubbing her face into Hinata's bulbous flesh when he heard the bell over the entrance jingle. Looking up, he saw a very fat and bloated Sakura Haruno enter the room. The pink-haired girl's overflowing body jiggled and bounced with every struggled step she took. "Huh? Where's…all the food?" Sakura asked aloud with a look of disappointment on her face. Shikamaru was about to walk over to her when the entire building suddenly started to shake.

"W-W-What's happening?" One of the girls nearby cried when she awoke. As the rumbling became even more violent, all of the girls' fat fleshy bodies began to jiggle about. Hinata groggily opened her eyes and muttered, "H-Huh…? N-N-Neji…where are you…what's going on…?" Sakura fell to the floor and let out a shout, while Shikamaru and Choji quickly grabbed hold of a nearby table.

Slowly, a strange dark mist began to flow out of the wooden floor panels. Soon, the cries of the huge group of fat girls ceased, and all Shikamaru could see was complete darkness…

'Damn it…what's going on…?'

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as he, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the others came closer and closer to the location of the Akatsuki Diner. "W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Jiraiya exclaimed in horror as a huge creature began to form over where the diner used to be. It seemed to have been created out of black mist.

Meanwhile, the members of the Akatsuki were all watching in glee as their plan finally started its final stage. Smirking, Pein said, "Konan…it's show time!" With one final look at the creature, they departed into the shadows…


	9. Chapter 9

"So…exactly what is that thing?" Naruto asked, pointing at the large accumulation of black mist before them. It seemed to be taking on some kind of form, but it was still too early to tell what it was becoming yet.

"Don't ask me about it! I have no idea!" Ebisu exclaimed from the back of the line, but no one was planning on asking him anyway. Kakashi and Jiraiya were completely clueless on what this strange monstrosity was as well. Suddenly, a familiar, yet sinister, voice said, "That huge creature, my friends…is a very special jutsu…"

A large serpent then rose out of the forest, with Orochimaru and Kabuto standing atop its head. The moment he saw them, Naruto felt a powerful rage flare up within him as he screamed, "OROCHIMARU, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT? YOU SICK, TWISTED PEDOPHILE!!!" Before Naruto could continue his rant, Jiraiya held out a hand to stop him.

"Tell me," Jiraiya asked his old teammate, "what do you mean about this being some kind of special jutsu…?" Kabuto glanced up at Orochimaru, who in turn glanced at him and nodded. 'What are these bastards planning…?' Naruto wondered, his entire body struggling to keep himself from pounding the sick snake-loving pedophile's face in.

"I'll tell you everything…" Orochimaru said after conversing with Kabuto for a moment, "…I'll even aid you in battle against this monstrosity, but…in return, you must allow me to leave afterwards. Just pretend I was never even here…" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even if the information Orochimaru had was valuable, accepting his offer means they would have to give up a perfectly good chance to finally capture the bastard who took Sasuke away!

"You piece of-" Naruto began to shout, but Jiraiya cut him off and said, "Fine, Orochimaru. We accept your conditions." Kakashi and Ebisu didn't have any objection to this, either. Naruto cursed under his breath and sighed. 'Crap…I guess there's nothing I can do to change things, huh?' he thought sadly.

Smirking, Orochimaru looked over at the huge smoky mass behind them and said, "Have you ever heard of a man named Hentai? He was a rather powerful ninja from a small, unknown country. His real name is also unknown, but he is titled 'Hentai' due to his disturbing perverted personality. He created a whole book of special jutsu that only affected women, and in various ways that induced sexual arousal. The final jutsu he created was the ingredients for a special 'virus' jutsu that needed a very large woman's fat cells to create. It can cause women to have increased appetites and larger stomach capacity, so they end up becoming extremely fat. However, he was killed soon after creating it…by the Akatsuki."

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced the skies. The huge swirling mist had taken on the form of a very fat woman, and it looked pissed. Leaning forward, it let loose a huge fart, which completely decimated the entire forest surrounding it. Naruto's mouth fell open in shock.

Ignoring what just happened, Orochimaru continued to speak. "I believe the Akatsuki have taken this book of jutsu and have used the special 'fattening virus' to make all of the women in Konoha overweight, thus making their chances of a successful invasion much, much easier. Also, I believe they had used their only female member, Konan, to be the woman who would provide the fat cells needed to produce this virus. At the moment, the virus had finally taken control of enough women to create a physical form, where it will destroy everything in its path…"

The huge fat woman let out another powerful cry and began stomping towards the group of ninja. As it came closer, Naruto could make out several large figures swirling around inside it. His eyes widened when he realized who they were. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! PERVY SAGE!" Naruto exclaimed, "THAT BIG MIST THING…IT HAS SAKURA AND HINATA INSIDE IT! AND…I SEE TEMARI, TENTEN AND INO, TOO!"

Nodding once more to Kabuto, Orochimaru exclaimed, "Very well, then…shall we start this battle?" Following Orochimaru's lead, Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Ebisu dashed into battle!

* * *

Shikamaru sat up and, almost immediately, spewed his lunch all over the floor. His head was pounding and his skin felt cold and covered in goose bumps. He was lying where the Akatsuki Diner once stood; Choji was lying a few feet away, still unconscious.

"What the hell happened…? I remember being sucked in darkness," Shikamaru muttered to himself. Looking up, he felt like he was going to puke again when he realized he was staring up the anus of a very large misty transparent woman. Collapsing to the ground, he sighed and thought, 'Dammit…I knew getting out of bed today was too troublesome…why did I decide to not be lazy today? WHY?'

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune, who were both huge saggy balls of fat, sweat and flesh, were busy stuffing themselves once again with gigantic triple whopper hamburgers when the messenger from the council's medical team arrived.

Gulping nervously, the message boy quietly said, "Tsunade-sama…it seems…we cannot create a cure for this weight-gain virus…"

However, Tsunade was too busy eating to hear anything, so the messenger just wrote it down a scrap of paper and left it on the desk before rushing out. Then, as soon as he left, Shizune grabbed the paper and used it to wipe her face of all the grease dripping off her fat red cheeks.

After that, she just tossed it into her mouth and ate it, not even bothering to stop and read it. Neither of the immensely overweight girls noticed the floorboards starting to creak under their girth, either…


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto let out an enraged cry as he dashed forward and threw several kunai directly into the giant purple fat woman's face. However, the ninja knives were simply sucked into the living mass, and Naruto cursed under his breath. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, "This thing went from being a gas to a solid! It's like some giant living jello creature!"

"…That does seem to be the case." Kakashi remarked with a hint of despair in his voice. The GPW (Giant Purple Woman) roared victoriously and smirked; it knew these ninja had no chance in defeating it. Naruto was busy thinking of a way to defeat this humongous foe when he noticed Hinata and Sakura's fat bodies floating around within the jiggly mass.

While dodging several large rocks tossed into the air, Ebisu exclaimed, "This may not be a good idea, but do you think we might have a better chance of winning if we pull all those girls out of this giant monster's belly?" Jiraiya, Naruto and Kakashi stared at the spectacle-wearing ninja for a few moments before they all said, "You know…that just might work. Let's try it!"

"Yeah…but how do we do that?" Naruto asked as he tried to once again pierce the GPW's gelatinous flesh with his kunai. "Well, we definitely cannot let it get to Konoha. If it absorbs all of the fat women there, especially Tsunade and Shizune, it'll be too powerful to stop…" said Kakashi. Jiraiya pulled out a slip from his pocket and began reading it to himself.

Landing next to his old teammate, Orochimaru somewhat nervously asked, "…What is that, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya smirked and replied, "This, my old friend, is a special trap explosion card. It has a ten-mile radius and it's fueled with the most dangerous explosive chemicals currently known to man! You better step back, because I'm all fired up!"

Grumbling under his breath, Orochimaru bonked Jiraiya over the head and snapped, "NEED I REMIND YOU…THAT NEARLY TWENTY OBESE GIRLS ARE FLOATING AROUND INSIDE THAT CREATURE? DO YOU WANT TO BLOW THEM UP, TOO?"

"S-Sorry…" Jiraiya muttered while rubbing the new bruise on his head. Of course, he then wondered when Orochimaru was so worried about a bunch of people he knew nothing about. 'Maybe he's actually turning good again or something…' Jiraiya thought hopefully, but he soon dismissed it.

The purple goo pouring off the giant creature's large breasts were starting to cover the whole forest. If Naruto and the others didn't do something soon, all of Konoha would be doomed…by some pervert's obsession with female fatness! 'Dammit!' Naruto clutched his head, feeling completely defeated, 'Is there any hope for us to win this?'

Suddenly, Naruto found himself standing in front of a huge cage covered in mist. Two huge ruby-red eyes were staring back at him within the darkness. It was the Kyuubi, the demon that had been forced in Naruto's body on the day of his birth. The giant orange fox was smiling menacingly and said, "Ah…I see you and your friends are in a spot of trouble, boy…"

Naruto hated to admit it, but he knew that working with Kyuubi was possibly their only chance in saving Hinata and Sakura. Still, just thinking about teaming up with this monster made Naruto feel sick in the stomach. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Naruto said, "Listen…I need your help, you damn fox! And I need it now! Give me the power to save everyone!"

The Kyuubi burst out into a loud cackling laughter. Finally, licking its lips devilishly, the fox demon exclaimed, Very well then, boy! I do dislike seeing you in such unfair situations, and I am enjoying seeing all of these young women getting so fat. YOU MAY USE MY POWER, BUT IF YOU FAIL, BOY…I'LL OBLITERATE YOUR SOUL COMPLETELY!!"

Nervously agreeing to these conditions, Naruto began to feel the immense power of the Nine-Tailed Fox begin to flow through his veins. Opening his eyes, he found himself once again back in the Konoha forest, staring up at the huge purple female monster before him. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Ebisu and Orochimaru watched in silence as a dark-red aura formed around Naruto's body.

"What…what do you plan on doing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, realizing that Naruto was using the Nine Tail Fox's chakra to power himself. Naruto gave his sensei a thumbs up and exclaimed, "It's simple…I'm gonna ram right into that thing and pull everyone out! I only have one chance and one chance only! There's no other way!"

Before anyone could protest, Naruto blasted forward and he ripped into the belly of the giant purple woman, causing it to roar out in pain. Floating through the creature's body, Naruto was shocked to find he could actually breathe in there! 'It's dark in here, though, so I still can't see shit!' Naruto thought as he began digging deeper and deeper.

Finally, he found about twenty immensely overweight young women inside large purple bubbles; Naruto immediately noticed Hinata and Sakura within the crowd. For some reason, it seemed that the girls were slowly becoming thinner and thinner. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea of what the hell was going on: 'This giant monster is powering itself by absorbing all the fat out of these girls! I better break them out of there quickly!'

Focusing all of his energy, Naruto unleashed a powerful burst of chakra in the form of a claw. Using his own mind to control it, Naruto slashed all of the women free. However, just as he finished saving Sakura, the Kyuubi's demonic voice filled his mind.

'Good job, kid…' hissed Kyuubi as Naruto's chakra started to lose control, 'You released just enough chakra to give me some control! Ha ha ha! Prepare to be my puppet, bitch!' Naruto tried to calm down, but his entire nervous system was being tied by the Kyuubi's own chakra. His eyes switched from normal to fox-like and back several times. His body was even starting to grow orange fur.

Clutching his head in pain, Naruto let out an estranged scream, but it just echoed harmlessly within the gelatinous body of the purple monster.

Suddenly, several figures leapt in out of nowhere and knocked Naruto out with powerful kicks to the face…

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp and sat up. He was lying down on a small bedding made of leaves, and Jiraiya and Kakashi were standing over him. Immediately, Naruto tried to stand up, but his legs gave way and he collapsed back onto the ground. Jiraiya smirked and bent down next to his strong-headed apprentice.

"Ugh…w-where are the girls…?" Naruto asked, ignoring the burning pain in his chest. Kakashi pointed the right and Naruto looked in that direction. Ebisu and several ANBU ninja were busy caring for Sakura, Hinata and the others. Naruto let out a breath of relief; at least they were okay. However, Naruto still had no idea what happened after he lost consciousness.

Turning to Jiraiya, Naruto asked, "So, tell me…what exactly happened to that fat female monster thing? Is it gone?"

Jiraiya nodded and smiled triumphantly.

Before he could explain though, Kakashi said, "You see…when we all noticed how there seemed to be some strange disturbance within the lower bowels of that monster's stomach, we got worried. I sent a few clones in and had them knock you out since you were losing control to the Kyuubi. Once we got you and all the girls out, Jiraiya finished off the thing with that bomb he was itching to use. The giant thing exploded into dust and was blown away by the wind…"

Naruto smile weakly, allowing all of the information to sink in. "Orochimaru left, too," Kakashi continued, "Despite him being a dangerous first-class criminal, we might not have been able to win without his help. Also…after that thing blew up, two figures in Akatsuki cloaks appeared and snatched up one of the women…a blue haired young lady…and then ran off without a word…"

'Dammit…we may have won, but we still let both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki get away…' Naruto thought. Suddenly, a very important question came up.

"Wait, what about the Kyuubi? Is it…has it been sealed back in again?" Naruto asked nervously.

Jiraiya patted the blond boy on the shoulder and chuckled a bit. "Not completely, of course. You nearly could have broken the entire seal back there. It'll take a while…but I'll make sure the Kyuubi doesn't try to escape again…"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and finally fell asleep from exhaustion. 'Who knew being a hero could be so hard…?'

* * *

In the end, it was discovered that this 'Female Weight Gain Virus' was unfortunately permanent, and that no cures could be created with the current technology and medical intelligence any ninja possessed. Even so, the women of Konoha grew to love their fat and enjoy gaining weight and eating large quantities of food.

Also, Naruto did not end up with either Sakura or Hinata; both of them were too busy regaining all the weight that purple monster had sucked out of them. Tenten moved to Suna with Temari, and it was later reported that the virus had begun affecting the small sand village as well. Neji continued to harbor feelings for his overweight cousin, and Shikamaru was a lot less lazy now, especially since he was learning to cook so he could feed Ino without always going to diners or restaurants.

The food industry in Konoha became incredibly rich off of all the sales they were making, and had set up a 'PRO-FAT' campaign to sell even more products. Tsunade and Shizune both continued to gain until not even the Hokage's office could hold them. Of course, it was impossible to get them out of the room, as well…at least until someone came up with the idea of rolling them down a ramp. Even then, the ramp still broke under Tsunade's massive size.

As the village of Konoha started to adapt more to being occupied with larger women, no one noticed the small specks of purple dust being blown to all the corners of the world, reaching every nearby village and town along the way…


	11. EPILOGUE

_TEN YEARS LATER…_

Keno Himuchi let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished work. Snatching up the basket of fruits at his feet, he made his way back to his house. A professional farmer, Keno had become immensely rich over all the deals he had made with 'FOOD', the world's most powerful and resourceful food industry. However, he always used the money he made to feed his wife and daughter, who were busy inside eating stacks of ribs.

"Hey, Keno!" Keno looked over at the trail and saw Yoki running towards him while waving. Yoki was a fellow farmer who, like many people in the area, made money through farming and producing food supplies. Once he caught his breath after running for so long, Yoki smiled and said, "Keno, you wouldn't believe what happened today! My wife finally hit 800 pounds!"

Keno's eyes widened in shock. Nowadays, the most natural weight for an adult woman under 60 was around 500 pounds, but only those who still had some desire to be skinny ever stayed at that weight. "Damn, Yoki! You are one lucky bastard! Your daughter is almost 400 pounds by now, right? My little girl, whose just passed 350 pounds, is always complaining how she loses eating contests to her!" Keno replied with a chuckle.

Yoki nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling due to his excitement. "Of course," Yoki said, "I doubt that my wife or either of our daughters will ever become as large as the 5th Hokage! I mean, all of the women want to be just as big as that behemoth of a beauty!" Keno smiled, images of that huge busty 2000-pound blond flashing through his mind.

Yoki nodded to himself as he continued to speak. "Of course," he said, "Konoha is the only place in the entire world with women as fat as the 5th Hokage, Mistress Shizune, and the Fat Ladies Sakura, Hinata and Ino…" Keno nodded in agreement and thought, 'I wonder why Konoha seems to always have the fattest women, though? There isn't a single place in the world you can go to without finding obese females…so why was Konoha so lucky?'

After a bit more of talking, Yoki decided to head back home to check up on his wife's gaining progress. Brandishing his pitchfork and gloves, Keno headed back into the fields to harvest more food to keep this nation of fat women full and happy…


End file.
